Question: $\dfrac{8}{4} - \dfrac{6}{5} = {?}$
Answer: $ = {\dfrac{8 \times 5}{4 \times 5}} - {\dfrac{6 \times 4}{5 \times 4}} $ $ = {\dfrac{40}{20}} - {\dfrac{24}{20}} $ $ = \dfrac{{40} - {24}}{20} $ $ = \dfrac{16}{20}$